


Bad Boss

by Jewelbaby



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: What I think should happen in Season 6,  Cause I don't want Rusty and Gus to break up.





	Bad Boss

RAYDOR TOWNHOUSE

Rusty Beck was sitting at the table of Sharon's townhouse looking over his homework. He had gotten several text messages from Gus. Gus had taken the job in Napa and moved into an apartment closer to the restaurant. Sharon came in while he was studying. "Hi Dear." She said 

 

"Hey. How's the wedding planning coming?" Rusty asked. 

 

"Well Andy's daughter is helping. So we're getting there. You sure you're not upset that I asked Ricky to walk me down the aisle?" Sharon asked. 

 

"It's fine Mom, I am so fine with it." Rusty said. 

 

"Have you heard from Gus?" Sharon asked. 

 

"No, But he is probably getting settled in at the restaurant in Napa." Rusty said. 

 

"Well if you do, give him my best." Sharon said patting Rusty's cheek. Rusty nodded and went back to studying as Sharon walked out the door. 

 

MAJOR CRIME OFFICES  
4 HOURS LATER

 

Sharon and her team were working on a murder when Andrea Hobbs and Rusty came in. "What do we have, that I can take to my boss." Andrea asked. 

 

As they walked into the observation room Rusty gasped. "Rusty, what's wrong?" Sharon asked. 

 

"That's Gus's boss Aiden." Rusty said. 

 

"Wait you know him?" Julio asked. 

 

"Know him as I've spoken to him one time." Rusty said. 

 

"When was this?" Andy asked. 

 

 

"The day mom was made Commander." Rusty said. 

 

"What was the conversation about?" Sharon asked. 

 

"I went to thank him for giving Gus the job in Napa. He kept telling me that I wasn't good enough for Gus. Said Gus only got the position because Aiden himself wants in his pants. His words not mine." Rusty said. 

 

Sharon looked at Rusty with sadness. "That's why you told him to take the job." Sharon said. 

 

"Yes and No. I figured out that I was holding him back." Rusty said. 

 

"Well now we need to tie Aiden to Mr Holden." Sharon said.

 

1 HOUR LATER

 

Andrea and Rusty were back at the Major Crimes Offices. "We have Clint Meyer he is Aiden's new souse chef here in Los Angeles." Sharon said. 

 

"And how is Mr Meyer connected?" Andrea asked. 

 

"He was there when Mr Reed was talking about said murder." Sharon said. 

 

"Did anyone else hear them speaking?" Andrea asked. 

 

"Not that we know of. Most all of the staff had left for the night." Provenza said. 

 

"Well let's see what Mr Meyer has to say." Andrea said heading into the interrogation room. 

 

Rusty pulled out his notebook and was getting ready to take notes. Sharon turned to him. "Have you heard from Gus?" She asked. 

 

"No. But he is probably busy with the new restaurant now that Aiden is here." Rusty said. 

 

"Mr Meyer I am ADA Hobbs. Can you tell us what you heard last night?" Andrea asked. 

 

"Aiden came back from Napa boasting how he was fixing to lay his sous chef there. Saying how this guy and His boyfriend were having issues." Clint said. 

 

"What does this have to do with the murder of Matthew Holden?" Amy Sykes asked. 

 

"When he came back he said that the sous chef and him got into a fight. Fist fight. Apparently Matt tried to stop it." Clint said. 

 

"So do you know this Sous chef's name?" Amy asked. 

 

"Gus." Clint said. 

 

Rusty looked up shocked. Sharon turned to him. 'See if you can get hold of Gus." She said. 

 

Rusty dialed Gus's number. It went to voicemail. "Gus it,s me. I know what happened last night. My mom needs to talk to you. Please call me back." Rusty said. 

 

"Buzz see if you can locate Gus's phone." Sharon said. Rusty had a bad feeling in his stomach. 

 

As Buzz was working on the phone location Sharon patted Rusty's arm. "He's ok." She said. 

 

"His phone is at the restaurant in NAPA." Buzz said. 

 

"Now locate Aiden's phone." Sharon said. 

 

"Wait Aiden ain't here in custody?" Rusty asked. 

 

"We had to release him due to we didn't have enough evidence to hold him." Andy said. 

 

"Same location as Gus's." Buzz said. 

 

"Let's go folks." Sharon said.

 

NAPA-RESTAURANT

 

SHaron and everyone pulled up. Aiden had a knife poised to Gus's throat. "Aiden drop the knife." Julio said.   
"How did you find me?" Aiden asked. 

 

"We tracked your phone." Provenza said. 

 

"Don't do this Aiden. You can stop this right here." Sharon said. 

 

"You know Rusty came to see me a few weeks ago." Aiden said. 

 

"He told me." Sharon said. Aiden smirked. "He also told me you called him an 'insecure college boy'." Sharon said. 

 

"Told him Gus deserves better." Aiden said. 

 

"So now you have Gus.' Sharon said seeing 

 

Julio getting behind Aiden. But before anyone could react Gus flipped Aiden onto his back. "You forget I was in the Army." Gus said holding Aiden down. 

 

"Aiden Reed you're under arrest." Julio said handcuffing him. 

 

Once he was out of the room Gus turned to Sharon. "Where is Rusty?" He asked. 

 

"At Andrea's office." Sharon said smiling at him. 

 

"I should've believed him. He guessed it all along." Gus said. 

 

"Rusty lived a hard life due to his mom. He learned how to read people." Sharon said. 

 

"He's never told me all of it." Gus said. 

 

"He's ashamed of the things he did to survive." Sharon said. 

 

"Thanks." Gus said.

 

2 HOUR LATER  
SHARON'S TOWNHOUSE

 

Rusty came in the door and put his bag on the table. His phone started ringing. "Hello?" He said. 

 

"Hey," Gus said. 

 

"Hey, You ok?" Rusty asked. 

 

"Yeah. Just some cuts and bruises. Sorry I didn't call." Gus said. 

 

"Not a problem. I am just glad you're all right." Rusty said. 

 

"Can you meet me in the park down from your mom's place?" Gus asked. 

 

"Sure." Rusty said. 

 

'Thanks." Gus said. 

 

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Rusty said.

 

PARK 

 

Gus was sitting on a bench rubbing his hands. Rusty came and sat down beside him. "I am sorry." Gus said. 

 

"What for?" Rusty asked. 

 

"I should've listen to you. Aiden only gave me that Napa job cause he wanted me to have sex with him." Gus said shaking his head. 

 

"I know." Rusty said. 

 

"He admitted to Sharon that he told you you didn't deserve me." Gus said. 

 

"He's right." Rusty said. 

 

"He's far from right, I don't deserve you. You helped identify my sister. And you make me a better person." Gus said with tears in his eyes. 

 

"I don't want to dictate where you work." Rusty said. 

 

"I know. And I shouldn't have told you that we were staying here." Gus said. 

 

Rusty took his hand. "It's ok. If you want we can still make the long distance relationship work." Rusty said. 

 

"No. I am gonna see if the new manager of the restaurant here will hire me back." Gus said. 

 

"Is that what you want?" Rusty asked. 

 

"Yes. I want to see you kick butt in court." Gus said smirking. 

 

"It'll be a few years. But ok. I love you." Rusty said leaning in to kiss Gus. 

 

"I love you too." Gus said. Sometimes you need a bad boss to show you what you have.

 

THE END


End file.
